


【そらまふ】最后两枝玫瑰【补档】

by Tsushima_Hanarin



Category: soramafu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, soraru mafumafu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushima_Hanarin/pseuds/Tsushima_Hanarin





	【そらまふ】最后两枝玫瑰【补档】

ATTENTION

·そらるさん生日快乐，居然在零点以前写完了！今年也最喜欢您了（哭唧唧）妈我要嫁他我就要嫁他xx

·是《以夏之故》的后续，但是可以单独食用w依旧是无血缘兄弟设定，不过现在是恋人啦！

·长，OOC有，有R级成分，慎入。全是私设x请勿代入三次元。

Welcome.

1

—

-

　　我们总是在这样的寒冬，怀念无数个逝去的夏日。

-

—

2

—

-

　　每一个冬季都是如此，大雪会下得铺天盖地，まふまふ会把他裹成一隻大棕熊，顺便在他的毛衣内侧拍上一个暖贴，婆婆妈妈地叮嘱他到时间记得撕下来，小心低温烫伤。そらる总是嗯嗯几声敷衍了事，其实他没那麼冷，也总会忘记撕暖贴，皮肤上烫出一片片的红色，他索性把暖贴撕下来对折，暖暖手。

　　可是不能告诉まふまふ啊，他会生气的，一生气そらる就不能抱着他睡了，他只会留给自己一个冷漠的后背，真是小孩儿脾气。不过そらる可不怕——他觉得背后抱挺好的，正面抱太紧都能把まふまふ闷死。

　　所以说，最后还是给他抱了嘛。まふまふ天天笑自己蹭得累，其实他自己也好不了多少好吗。

　　於是这又是一个冬天了。雪下个不停，天气却不是太冷，然而まふまふ还是给他围上了厚厚的棕围巾，如果不是そらる溜得快，等待他的还有一个头顶顶着个傻气毛球的帽子，因為まふまふ觉得他穿成这样很可爱。

　　从十八岁的夏天，到三十岁的冬天，隔着太多太多个看似平凡的日子，他们走过了好长好长的路啊。

　　そらる从写字楼走出来的时候，正是华灯初上的时刻，街边屋簷上的雪有不少都融化了，滴滴答答地滴下来匯成小水洼。马上要走出大门时他才想起来围上まふまふ给他的围巾，没想到走出门后，那人发来消息说要準备晚餐，不来接他了。融雪的日子还真有点冷，不过也是个名副其实的白色情人节了，街上閒逛的情侣三三两两，そらる紧了紧围巾，默默加快了步伐。

　　这可能是冬天裡最冷的日子之一了，前一夜融化的雪第二日就在地面上冻成薄冰，踩上去时还能听到它碎裂的细微声响。

　　别忘了去买玫瑰，他想。刚刚给家门口那家花店的老闆打了电话，好歹也抢救了这个疯抢玫瑰的日子的最后两枝玫瑰，まふまふ会喜欢这点小小的浪漫。提前给他买好的礼物就在そらる随身的包裡，是自家恋人心心念念的蓝牙耳机，躺在购物车裡不知有多久了，他几乎能想象出那人打开包裹时，脸上绽开的笑意。

　　そらる微微张嘴铪出一口白雾，看着它们慢慢散去，心中盘算着明天带まふまふ去哪玩，他们都请好了假。

　　多像场梦啊，一场长达十二年的梦。他们才没有什麼七年之痒，相识七年的时候，都还只是两个十岁出头的小孩子，谈不上什麼喜欢和爱的年纪。在一起这麼久了，他们契合得几乎莫名其妙，明明不是从出生起就共生共存，却好比同一个枝头上开出的两朵花，水乳交融。

-

—

3

—

-

　　十八岁的那年夏天，そらる拿到了东大的录取通知书。まふまふ在一旁探头探脑地看着，そらる抬手敲敲他额头，问他想靠去哪裡。他低头看了会儿地板，嘴裡慢慢吐出一个名字，立教。

　　以まふまふ的成绩考这个学校可以说是难上加难，可そらる只是凑过去亲亲他的脸，轻声丢下一句加油。

　　然而事实证明太阳真的可以从西边出来，そらる坐上飞机去了东京之后，まふまふ就开始疯了一样地学习。高二开学没多久，他就成了班上最恐怖的一匹黑马。他和そらるFaceTime的时候，隔三差五就会拿出自己分数越来越高的卷子炫耀，嘿嘿笑着，傻乎乎的。

　　不过，像他们这种刚在一起就异地恋的也是够倒霉的了，まふまふ永远都捨不得掛电话。他每天连做梦的时间都要想そらる，草稿纸上除了公式，就是这三个假名，密密麻麻地铺满所有空白。

　　そらる也想他啊，但是又能怎麼办呢？电话裡传来的声音总是会有点失真，比不上面对面谈话时声音的细腻，总有一些小小的细节听不清晰。

　　就这样盼来盼去，终於到了そらる的第一个长假，还没走出出站口，他就看到了まふまふ那一身醒目的垃圾袋。まふまふ还在向出站口的方向发着呆，一下子就被人紧紧拥住。熟悉的气息扑面而来的瞬间，他还真有点鼻酸，恨不得把这段时间积攒下来的委屈全都变成眼泪，蹭到そらる身上。

　　他们抱得太入迷了，以至於まふまふ好半天才惊觉这裡是飞机场。拒绝的话还没说完，そらる就放开了他，马上凑上前堵住まふまふ滔滔不绝的嘴。

　　『接吻又不犯法。』

　　后来まふまふ红着脸骂そらる的时候，他理直气壮地说。

　　当晚他们不约而同地去了一家以前最常去的烤肉店，そらる拿着菜单歪着头想了想，点了瓶度数挺高的酒。虽说未成年人不能喝酒，不过在まふまふ看来，吃烤肉不喝酒简直就是罪过，所以他也默许了这种行為。

　　直到そらる把他灌得快晕了他才发现好像哪裡不对，虽然他的酒量一如既往的差，然而这酒又不像啤酒，又苦又辣，到最后他醉得只能趴在桌上哼哼了。そらる叫了他几声，他趴着动都不想动，头好晕，只能闷哼几声当作回应。

　　一时间天旋地转，そらる似乎把他抱了起来，一只手扣住他的腰，另一只放在他腿弯。

　　『去哪...回、回家吗？』

　　そらる没说话，趁着旁边没人注意，低下头轻描淡写地吻了吻まふまふ的嘴唇，满意地看着那人早就被酒精熏红的脸颊变得更红。

-

　　再清醒过来的时候，まふまふ正躺在一张柔软得过分的床上，不过他的枕头好像有点不对劲。他勉强睁开眼看了看，想翻个身，才发现那是そらる的大腿。那人正在接电话，看到他醒了，随意应付了几句便掛了电话。

　　头顶不熟悉的天花板上掛着铞灯和灭火装置，房间裡摆着两张单人床，也让他认识到了自己身处何地。

　　这绝对是有预谋的吧...

　　『谁的电话...？』

　　『妈妈，我告诉她我们今天不回去了。你睡了好久啊，已经十点多了。』

　　『誒？说起来，為什麼要来这裡...』

　　语毕，他看到そらる勾起唇角，抬手轻轻抚摸着他的侧脸。那人慢慢弯下腰，把头埋在他耳旁，刻意地压低了声线。

　　『為了上你啊。』

　　『...！』まふまふ有些慌乱地推开身上的人坐起身，脸却不争气地红了起来，看来，这句话对他的刺激有点大。其实这种事他也不是没想象过，第一次偷偷自己做的时候他想的就是そらる，丝毫没有考虑过，自己為什麼想着一个男人就能硬起来。人总是有七情六慾的，他也用手指自己做过后面，只不过浅尝即止，如果要真枪实弹地做的话，多少有点害怕。

　　そらる见他羞红了脸没了下文，也没打算强迫他，只是抱住这个不安的人儿，任由淡淡的酒气瀰漫进他鼻腔裡。

　　『不想做的话也没关係，看你怎麼想。』

　　那双黑眸子裡的爱意像是要满溢出来，まふまふ不知所措地望进那片深潭，也回抱住そらる。其实他知道，他永远无法拒绝这个人的一切要求，甚至可以说，从他们成為恋人的那一刻，他就下定决心要把自己的所有给そらる尽数奉上，毫无保留。

　　带着最后一点犹豫咬了咬下唇，他缓缓呼出一口气。

　　『那就做吧...そらるさん。』

　　『想好了吗？』虽然这麼冷静地说着，そらる的声音裡却已经带上了点情慾的沙哑。那片原本沉静的深潭开始有了些翻滚的慾望，危险得让人想要远离，却又散发着诱人靠近的气息，引人深陷。还有点头昏脑涨，意识不甚清明，まふまふ把头埋得更深，紧紧贴着そらる的肩，轻轻嗯了一声。

　　紧接着そらる就缓缓地把他按倒在床上，抓过他的手和他十指相扣，像是想让他安心。随即那人有些急切地吻了上来，温柔而略微急切地与他纠缠，手指游移而下，解开他的第一颗扣子。

　　那天晚上他们做了两次，一次在床上，另一次是在浴室清理的时候。まふまふ一直抓着そらる的手不愿意放开，そらる弄疼他的时候他就抱紧那人的背轻声呜咽，身上的人也顺从地放轻动作。他的恋人的眼裡染上了迷人的迷乱色彩，まふまふ有些恍惚地张开嘴，发出微弱的呼唤。

　　他好喜欢这个人现在的样子，そらる在近乎狂乱地像他索求，却又如平时一般温柔，简直让他想要一辈子就这样下去...

　　释放之后，そらる抱着まふまふ躺在浴缸裡，细细密密舔吻着他光滑的脖颈，听到那人气若游丝地说了句我爱你。

　　『我也是。』

　　まふまふ眨了眨还残留着眼泪的眼睛，心裡的哪个隐秘之处，悄悄开出一朵花。

-

—

4

—

-

　　长大其实只是一瞬间的事情。そらる好像昨天还是那个在喜欢的人面前犹豫不决的男孩，今天，那个人已经是他的了，并且从今往后永远都只会是他的、也只会把所有的爱给他一人。夏季来来去去了十几回，每一次まふまふ都会说自己最喜欢夏天了，却又被恐怖的温度逼得快要崩溃。

　　其实そらる猜得到，他的恋人绝不是单纯地喜欢这个季节。

　　事实证明他们都是幸运的，在那些不快乐变成回忆之后，他们自然就开始快乐起来。生活往往像一株荆芥一样，长满了伤人的棘刺，却也会开出小巧玲瓏的花儿，幸运和不幸总会互补。

　　而他们的花期，已经到了。

　　そらる记得まふまふ刚拿到offer的时候，激动得一直在电话裡そらるさんそらるさん地大叫，不过就算这样他也能猜到，这个傻子一定是考上了。在东京不可能没有歧视，但至少，这个地方有更多来之不易的自由，不再会有人抱着替天行道的态度去排斥他们。某种意义上他们算是真正见到太阳了，幸运从现在开始，眷顾原本不幸的他们。

　　再度同居已经是そらる毕业之后的事了，之前為了学业方便，也因為不好意思向父母要太多生活费，他们都住在各自学校的宿舍。そらる依旧是个生活不能自理的九级残障，摆脱学校食堂之后，就开始靠楼下便利店裡的速食和杯麵充飢，两个人一直这样撑了几个月之后，まふまふ终於衝进了落满灰尘的厨房决定学做饭。

　　虽然最初把厨房炸得差点被房东赶出去，まふまふ他们至少有东西吃了。他立即没收了そらる囤的最后半箱泡麵，顺便也告诫那人以后不要再买。

　　そらる笑着调侃说我老婆真贤惠，收穫まふまふ的一个白眼，和一顿充满了家的味道的晚餐。

　　——或许这就是他们所憧憬的生活吧。

　　在这裡他们可以是普通人，可以像普通的小情侣一样，亲亲抱抱举高高，顺便做点什麼没羞没躁的事情。早上醒来时会发现对方正在自己怀裡為了赖床装睡，就这麼过几分鐘，还是狠下心把他拍醒。可能他们暂时还很穷，在寒冬时节只能缩在暖气不给力的出租屋裡，互相拥抱着取暖。他们都找了兼职勤工俭学，一周几次，风雨无阻，虽然并不能挣到多少钱。但他们都不再是独自一人，即使是这样的苦日子，也能够甘之如飴。

-

　　时间啊。那麼容易逝去的东西，总是走得太快。

　　夜色被揉碎成细小的光斑。

　　他们的家离そらる的公司不远，大概只有十五分鐘的脚程。そらる刚巧瞥见街边一家自家恋人常去的糕点店，索性进去买两块小巧的蛋糕。当饭后甜点吃吧，他想。

　　要是放在以前，まふまふ一定捨不得让他买，但他总是强拉着そらる进去，盯着自己最喜欢的那款蛋糕眼馋半天，然后用牙籤戳一块试吃的蛋糕，眨着瞬间变得亮晶晶的眼睛吃掉。当然，下一步就是再拽着そらる溜掉，什麼都不会买，以至於那个糕点店的店长认识了他们。

　　そらる也给まふまふ买过一块蛋糕，那个人口嫌体正直地边吃着边骂他。其实店长给他优惠了许多，说让他买回去投餵家裡那个馋鬼。

　　真不知道拿这个大龄儿童怎麼办啊。

　　夜色渐渐浓了。他笑着跟店长道别，出门没走几步，就已经看到了家门口的那家花店。各种花香混合在一起，构成一种奇特却不甜腻的香气，闯进夜色下的街道。

　　提着东西的手赤裸着，有些冷，不过马上就要到家了。

　　还有他的恋人和今天的最后两枝玫瑰，在等待着他。

-

—

5

—

-

　　花店的玻璃门被他推开，香气骤然变得浓郁。虽然花几乎都卖光了，留香却还在，そらる能分辨出好几种花的香味。

　　一旁正在修剪花枝的店员停下了手中的动作，带着笑迎过来。

　　『请问您是来取预定的玫瑰吗？』

　　『是的。』

　　没过多久，玫瑰就被送了过来。还未完全开放的花苞上裹着白色的网，包装简约但素雅。そらる不自觉地勾起嘴角，まふまふ肯定会开心的，虽然不明白这个已经要奔三的大男人為什麼有一颗这麼罗曼蒂克的少女心，不过能让他满意就好。

　　『是送给恋人吗？』そらる确认货物之后店员把玫瑰装进购物袋，笑瞇瞇地这麼随口问他，他也笑着点点头。

　　『那她可真是个幸运的人啊。刚才有个男客人也来买玫瑰，可是店裡只剩下这两枝了，真可惜啊。祝你们节日快乐哦！』

　　『谢谢，辛苦你了。节日快乐。』

　　双手提着的东西明明很少，却让他感觉沉甸甸的。一对耳机，两块蛋糕，最后两枝玫瑰，以及，一颗早就被划定了所有权的心——所有的这些，在最后混合成四个简单的音节。

　　——まふまふ。

　　『ただいま。』

　　『おかえり——』

-

　　まふまふ手忙脚乱地拆着そらる带回来的大包小包，身上还套着件大号黑色垃圾袋一般的熊本熊家居服，带着熊耳朵的帽子垂在背后。配上他那头黑毛，还真有点像头傻熊——是不久前刚染的，从上大学开始这人就迷上了染髮，活生生把自己好好的头髮折腾出了十几种顏色，摸起来活像稻草。不过，そらる还是喜欢。

　　看到玫瑰和蛋糕那人还只是嘿嘿笑着，心裡偷偷感叹，そらる好像男友力又高了一点，脸上微微染上一层红晕。发现藏在最下面的蓝牙耳机之后，他直接激动地尖叫着扑在了そらる身上，那人边嫌弃他吵，边笑着把他拥紧，任他像个小疯子一样蹭着自己。

　　『そらるさん真是太好了...我做鬼都不会放过你的！』

　　『哇，那还是算了，好可怕。』そらる一字一顿地棒读着，『晚餐吃什麼，大魔导师大人？』

　　比起晚餐，まふまふ显然对他的礼物更感兴趣，掏出刚买的肾八兴奋地捣鼓着，以至於そらる在旁边大快朵颐他都能不為所动。终於玩完之后，他丢下手机準备开饭，却瞥到桌上的玫瑰，又拿起来翻来覆去地看了半天，最后抬起头盯住そらる。

　　『...そらるさん。』

　　『嗯？』突然被叫到名字，そらる嚼着牛排还有点懵，下意识地应了一声。

　　『这个玫瑰...不会是在楼下花店买的吧。』

　　『对啊。差点没买到呢，这最后两枝还是我打电话预订的。去拿的时候店员还告诉我，有个傻子来买玫瑰还没买到，他好可怜铪铪铪铪...』

　　然而，还没等そらる笑完，他就看到面前人的脸黑了下去。

　　『你，你说谁是傻子？！』

　　嗯？！そらる有种喷他刚灌进去的香檳的衝动。当然他忍住了，他现在该做的才不是喷香檳，要知道骂老婆可是不对的，大概需要说点什麼挽救一下？可惜他忘了自己的人设了，过了好半天，也只能憋出一句抱歉。

　　『好过分...我也只是想给そらるさん买花嘛！居然这麼说我真的超过分，这样你会被神明大人降下天罚的！！』虽然说着这种话，但まふまふ明显是有点气了，抓起叉子狠狠戳着盘子裡的牛肉——好像那是そらる的脸一样。

　　『誒？』自动过滤掉那些中二语句，情况依旧很尷尬。

　　『...骗你的。』

　　没想到まふまふ脸上的严肃先掛不住了，槓铃般的笑声随着他笑得不断颤抖的身体，污染着そらる的耳朵，刚才的他果然蠢爆了吗。颇有自知之明的そらる选择继续当个安安静静的吃饭群眾，乖乖闭嘴。

　　饭后他们随便找了盘单机游戏出来，连在电视上玩，画面看上去无比和谐，まふまふ乖乖地靠在そらる身上摆弄着手柄。但是只是瞟一眼屏幕就会知道，まふまふ正致力於把他亲爱的男朋友往各种碰到就会死的东西上丢，花式谋杀亲夫。而理亏的そらる也只能满脸黑线地看着屏幕上大大的game over，好吧，他开心就好。

　　天哪まふまふ终於玩累了，他伸手把手柄摆在茶几上，侧躺下去枕在そらる大腿上。现在他们正坐在地毯上，まふまふ安安静静地抬头看着自家男朋友，一脸的乖巧，这次画面是真的无比和谐了。

　　『そらるさん，喜欢你。』

　　『我知道...突然干嘛啊你。』

　　『你就不打算感激涕零地回应一下吗？！』

　　『好的好的，』そらる低头亲亲这个小屁孩儿，轻车熟路。『最喜欢你了。怎麼样？』

　　まふまふ笑了笑，脸有点儿红，坐起身大胆地贴近そらる。漂亮的酒红色瞳孔此刻近在咫尺，そらる想都没想，就直接对着那人嘴唇吻了上去。

　　这个人的肺活量真是越来越好了，软舌进入他的口腔，没过多久就把他的呼吸全数夺走。まふまふ撑着そらる的肩膀，渐渐有点迷糊，不知不觉搂住那人让他们贴得更近。舌头轻轻扫过上顎，带来一阵若有若无的苏痒，可まふまふ完全顾不上换气，已经觉得自己要窒息了，抬起小拳头狠命揍着そらる。

　　『这就喘不过气了？』

　　『...还不都是你憋出来的！』

　　そらる假装没听见，制住まふまふ到处乱动的手，又继续亲他。舔够了之后，他开始啃咬那人微张的唇瓣，大概那裡已经有点肿起来了。不过まふまふ再也没力气打这个混蛋了，现在他靠在茶几上，又被そらる搂在怀裡，浑身软软的使不上力，又逃脱不了，只有弱弱地伸手抵在そらる胸前，当然这样一点效果都没有。

　　过了好几分鐘そらる终於亲够了，退出来之前最后舔了舔他下唇，终於放开了他。まふまふ憋红了脸倚在茶几上，已经泛起泪光的眸子瞪着面前的人，虽然很不甘心，但也带着点涩意。

　　そらる抬手抹去他嘴角不知何时溢出的唾液，带着戏謔的笑舔乾净自己的手指，正準备解开まふまふ的睡衣，却被那人制止了。

　　『そらるさん你干嘛！』

　　『乾啊。』

　　『噫！不、不是，我是说，不行啦...』虽然这麼说着，まふまふ目光躲闪着脸又更红起来，简直可爱到犯规。そらる伸出手，坏笑着按了按まふまふ下方支起的小帐篷，又抓起他的手按在自己的上面，果然情况都不怎麼好。

　　『你确定？』

　　『不是...那个，不是应该先、先洗澡吗...』

　　『你是在邀请我跟你一起洗吗，まふ？』虽然用的是疑问的语气，但そらる明显就打算这麼做，他把まふまふ打横抱起，直接向浴室走去。怀裡的人有些不安地乱动了几下，最后也只能勉强坐起身靠在そらる肩头，手死死地扯住他的衣领。那裡有自己给他选的洗衣粉的香气。

　　在まふまふ看来，是那麼温柔的味道。

-

—

6

—

-

　　把人抱到浴室之后そらる就直接把他按在了墻上，动作粗暴地解衣服的手刚解行到一半，却又像想起来了什麼似的，转而脱起自己的衣服。まふまふ红着脸望着自家恋人急躁地扯领带解衣扣，白皙却有着精瘦肌肉的上身一点点裸露在空气中，自己却愣愣地什麼都不做。

　　『傻瓜，自己脱啊。就那麼想让我帮你吗。』

　　『才没有！』

　　於是他默默把刚才被扯开了一半的拉链拽到底，厚厚的睡衣裡就只剩下内裤了，脱下宽鬆的睡裤之后，まふまふ迟疑了半天，才缓缓扒下自己最后的遮羞布。轻微硬起的性器暴露，他有些害羞地背过身去，打开浴缸的水龙头调试着水温。

　　没过多久そらる就从后面抱住了他，他们赤裸的肌肤紧密相贴，那人身下的东西恰恰蹭在他股间，满满的性暗示让まふまふ惊得浑身一颤。そらる在他恋人光滑细腻的脖颈上蹭了蹭，力道轻得像是在撒娇，如果他没有在那裡留下一个红红的咬痕的话。他示意まふまふ跨进浴缸，随即自己也进去，搂过恋人让他背对着自己坐下，仔细地帮他搓洗着后背，温热的水让人心情愉快。

　　简单清洗之后そらる打开花洒，给他冲洗头上的泡沫，まふまふ闭着眼感受头皮上手指细緻的按揉，索性直接靠在了そらる身上，主动投怀送抱。当然，后果是那人帮他洗乾净之后就开始在他身上乱摸，手指熟练地一路撩拨点火，没一会儿まふまふ就转过身去，主动送上自己的嘴唇。

　　修长的手指抚过脸颊再沿着锁骨一路向下，そらる没忍住啃了上去又留下一个小草莓，鬆口欣赏了一会自己的杰作，转而舔舐柔软的浅棕色乳尖。

　　『誒、不行...そらるさん！』

　　『才不要。』他带着恶意在那处铪出一口热气，嘴角勾起一个愉悦的弧度。

　　舌尖在乳晕周围打着转，まふまふ的呼吸骤然急促起来，任由そらる玩弄着自己的乳头，闭上眼不再去看他的动作。然而そらる以為他是觉得舒服了，放开这边已然听立起来的小东西，又去照顾另一边。他吸吮一番之后用舌尖用力一顶，まふまふ忍不住发出难耐的惊叫，手指插进そらる的髮丝，把他按得更紧。

　　『我说，你是不是越来越敏感了啊？——像女孩子一样。』这麼说着，そらる抬头望了望まふまふ通红的脸颊，满意地笑笑。

　　『闭嘴...快、快点...』

　　身体裡泛起一阵奇异的酥麻，そらる舔过他肚脐的时候他几乎坐不直身子，那人见状搂住まふまふ，让他靠在浴缸边缘。

　　那双手滑过他腰肢时不怀好意地捏了捏，まふまふ咬紧下唇，极力克制住即将脱口而出的呻吟。そらる的手还在慢慢滑向他下身，最后停在大腿内侧，毫不留情地揉捏着那裡白皙的皮肤。まふまふ耻得不行，抬起手臂遮住眼睛不敢再看，任由过分敏感的身体把快感传遍全身。

　　下身好像硬得快不行了，まふまふ伸出手想自己解决，没想到そらる紧接着就抢先握住了他根部，用嘴猛地吸了一口前端。

　　『不、啊啊啊！！』まふまふ尖叫着险些射出来，前端吐出更多浊液，そらる才不管这些，抬起那人的双腿架在自己肩上，埋下头继续着。

　　灵活的舌头又在前端转了个圈，舔去上面流出的液体，转而移向根部，把饱满的囊袋含进嘴裡品尝着。そらる从那裡开始用唾液把那根东西沾湿，一寸一寸地缓缓舔弄，最后张口把它放进嘴裡。他抬头看了看まふまふ浑身紧绷的样子，拉过那可爱的人儿颤抖着的手，同时也开始前后动起头部。

　　まふまふ只觉得そらる偷瞄他的样子很可爱，这种上莅者感给了他莫名其妙的快感。他控制不住地用另一隻手按住そらる，他知道这样下去自己今晚一定会死得很惨，不过没时间去管了。

　　そらる加快前后晃动的速度，吞吐着性器多少让他不太好受，不过是為了まふまふ的话，怎样都没关係。听那人急促的鼻息应该是爽到了，そらる满意地掐了掐他大腿上的软肉，继续给他卖力地口交。直到他又一次抬头才发现，まふまふ用力咬住的下唇已经出了血，可那人却依旧隐忍着，死活不愿张开嘴。他有些心疼地皱皱眉鬆了口，抬头盯住まふまふ朦朧的双眼。

　　『别憋着了。想叫就叫出来，我想听。』

　　他抹去那裡的点点血跡，まふまふ下意识地跟着舔了舔刚刚被摸过的地方，勉强地对恋人笑了笑。

　　这次まふまふ终於忍不住了，整个人软在浴缸裡胡乱呻吟着，再这麼下去他就真的要不行了，そらる愈发卖力地舔着他下体，两手也爱抚着含不住的地方。其实そらる也挺难熬的，听着那人软糯的嗓音，他真有种直接衝撞进まふまふ柔软的身体裡的衝动。

　　等他又一次吸吮龟头上的小孔的时候，まふまふ惊叫着洩了出来，微凉的精液灌了他满嘴，そらる吐出那人疲软下来的分身，把它们尽数嚥下。他坐起身抱住还颤抖着品尝快感的人，那人竟还不忘帮他擦擦嘴角，於是他们就这麼赤裸着拥抱着靠在浴缸裡。

　　『这儿好硬啊，去床上，そらるさん...』

　　『好。』

　　草草擦乾两人的身体，そらる扶着まふまふ慢慢走到卧室，那人在沾到床沿的瞬间就脱力地倒在上面，动了动身体让自己移到床中央。そらる压上去又吻他，两个人纠缠在一起好些时候，才恋恋不捨地分开。心裡的幸福几乎要满溢出来，まふまふ抬起腿圈住そらる的腰，从床头柜裡摸出润滑液放进那人手裡，红着脸把那隻手拉近自己后方。

　　『不用套子吗？』そらる倒了点润滑液在手上，用体温温暖着冰凉粘稠的液体，『你会不舒服的。』

　　『快点清理就好，今天是特殊的日子嘛。』看他也憋得难受，まふまふ伸出手有些生涩地替そらる擼着管，那人呼吸一窒，眼裡又染上些饱含侵略性的黯淡，就着润滑液缓缓捅进第一根指节。穴肉迅速涌上来把他绞紧，まふまふ忍不住闷哼一声，そらる用另一手轻轻按揉着紧绷的穴口，让身下人放鬆，继续推进着手指。

　　进入两个指节的时候そらる故意弯了弯食指，指尖狠狠戳在内壁上，和前列腺所在之处亲密接触，まふまふ瞬间收紧了双腿呻吟出声，睁大的眸子几乎就要流出泪来。趁势又捅进一根手指，反復地戳刺那处，まふまふ尖叫着差点就要忍不住，声音颤抖地哀求身上的人。

　　『别、别碰那裡，嗯，要不行了...到、裡面来...』

　　闻言そらる也乖乖照做，两根手指缓缓探进更深处，按揉紧緻的肠壁的同时也不停抽插着，抽送之间穴口甚至已经有肠液溢出。まふまふ张了张嘴又想说什麼，即将出口的话却在そらる加上第三根手指的瞬间，全部化作压抑不住的呻吟与喘息。他手死死扯住床单，细碎却又灭顶的快感在体内窜流，大概已经準备好了，他抖着手握住そらる的手腕，那人会意地抽出了手指。

　　そらる握着自己硬得发疼的性器，缓缓在入口处磨蹭，那裡还在不断流出奇怪的液体，让まふまふ看上去淫靡得不行。不过他并不急着进入，在まふまふ同意之前，他绝不会擅自那麼做。於是，他伸手摸了摸那人通红的脸颊，轻声询问。

　　『可以了吗，まふ？』

　　滚烫的硬物顶得まふまふ有点害怕，不过他早就决定好了，撑着发软的腰，他坐起身向そらる索吻。下唇被极其温柔地舔舐着，淡淡的铁锈味在口腔中蔓延，他抱住そらる，让那人仰躺下去，自己则以一个标準的鸭子坐坐在他身上，脸上烧得不行。

　　『怎麼了？』

　　『我、我想试试，在上面...』

　　そらる抬手轻佻地捏了一把柔软的臀肉，『你今天很主动哦。』

　　『...闭嘴！そらるさん大变态...』

　　『我该说谢谢吗？』

　　没再理会这个欠扁的人，まふまふ抬起腰让充满了润滑的后穴先吞进前端。只是这样他就感觉身后胀得发痛，手指和那玩意儿完全没有可比性，更何况そらる又憋了这麼久。他吃痛地喘了几声，试图抬起身子让阴茎退出去，没想到そらる下一秒就心急地握住他的腰，让他完全坐下去，硬挺的东西直接贯穿到最深处。

　　『呜啊啊啊！！好...疼、混蛋...』

　　身体像是被直接撕裂了开来，まふまふ整个人一下子瘫软在そらる身上，狠命咬住他肩膀，直到尝到血腥味才后知后觉地鬆口。そらる的分身被夹得密不透风，就算他头皮都发麻也能猜到，まふまふ真的是痛到了。抬起那人的下巴，才发现他已经满面泪水，身上佈满冷汗，正颤抖着趴在他身上。他赶紧抬起まふまふ的臀部让性器退出，幸好没有出血，他侧躺着把まふまふ搂进怀裡，一下下拍着他后背。

　　『对不起...』

　　半天没有力气回答，まふまふ只觉得眼前发黑，脑袋裡一团乱麻，在そらる怀裡躺了半天才渐渐缓过来，他赌着气把眼泪全都蹭到そらる身上，小声地骂了句脏话。そらる也只能一个劲儿地说着对不起，从没遇到过这种情况，今天是他太着急才让まふまふ哭成这样的，可他也只能这样不知所措着，什麼也做不了。

　　『吵死了...我什麼时候...怪你了？』

　　『...』

　　『看在你当了我这麼久恋人的份上，』まふまふ又一次跨坐到そらる身上，俯下身舔着刚才自己咬出的伤口，『原谅你了。就连你这种自私的样子，我都喜欢。』

-

　　终於适应之后，まふまふ轻声喘息着包裹住そらる的，手撑在那人胸膛缓慢地动起来。体内最初的异物感与痛慢慢消失，快感取而代之，そらる拖着他圆润的臀瓣帮他省力，阴茎一次次蹭过敏感点惹得まふまふ呻吟不断。后穴不受控制地一张一缩，夹得そらる舒服地叹息，他也缓缓动起来，有湿滑的液体从结合处挤出，沾湿床单。

　　『啊、铪啊...そらる、そらるさん...再，嗯、用力一点...』

　　『我爱你，まふ...』

　　『这种时候，啊嗯、说什麼啊...笨蛋...唔、铪啊...那裡，啊啊...！』

　　まふまふ神志不清地发出诱人的喘息，甚至还带上了甜腻的尾音，堪比最好的催情剂。他的声音本来就好听，在这种时候更显得媚态横生。そらる只觉得身体裡的热流迅速匯集到下身，甬道和他纠缠磨蹭的感觉实在太美好，想把身下人侵犯得下不了床的衝动愈发强烈，他几乎是无意识地挺腰顶撞着。两手在まふまふ身上四处抚摸，长着薄茧的手抚过他大腿，那人的身体却突然软倒下去。

　　『まふ？』

　　『好、好累...坐不住了...』

　　『那让我来吧。』

　　下身还保持着结合的姿势，そらる搂着まふまふ让他侧卧下来，靠在自己身上，抬起他右腿用它环住自己。潮湿而急促的吐息恰恰打在他脸上，他扣住那人后脑含了含柔软的唇瓣。一声短促的水声让まふまふ羞愤地瞪了そらる一眼，可他现在眼眶通红，只让自己看上去秀色可餐。

　　『準备好了？』

　　『嗯...』

　　现在的体莅让抽插进行得顺畅迅速得多，そらる一下下不停地顶撞着，像是要把整个人都送进怀裡人的身体裡。他实在是忍了太久了，但此刻美妙的感觉足够化解先前所有的委屈，掐着まふまふ的腰开始渐渐用力，那人小声地哽咽起来，时不时紧张地将他拥紧。

　　小穴一张一合地收缩着，そらる调整着方向，好让G点每一次都被狠狠碾过。受不了这种刺激，まふまふ几乎控制不住地让令他羞耻的娇声从嘴裡溢出，只能紧紧抱住そらる的脊背来缓解此刻的疯狂，后穴也不由自主地紧缩。

　　『都操了你多少次了...还是这麼紧？』

　　『吵、嗯，吵死了...』

　　——他真是太美了。そらる有些恍惚地这麼想着，好整以暇地欣赏着まふまふ那张漂亮的脸。眉头皱起、粘在额上的刘海让他看上去色气得很，滴着汗水的髮梢还随着自己撞击的频率摇晃。酒红色的眼瞳一片迷蒙，时不时还有泪珠滚落，そらる在那不断吐出喘息的唇上迷恋地亲了又亲，手却滑下去握住まふまふ挺立的阴茎。

　　本来就将近崩溃的身体再也受不了任何撩拨，そらる只是随便擼了几下，まふまふ就拔高声音尖叫着释放了出来。精液黏糊糊地掛在两人贴近的小腹之间，不过再也没空去管了。瞬间收紧的甬道让そらる差点也把持不住，他强撑着抽送了十几次，顶到最深处，一口气射进饥渴的甬道，不捨地将分身抽出。

　　紧紧相拥着躺在一起，まふまふ趴在自家恋人的胸口安静地听着他急促的心跳，比起快感，还是心中的满足感要更强烈。そらる把两根手指探进后穴，呈剪刀状撑开，让裡面的精液自己流出一部分，又抱起まふまふ去浴室洗澡。

　　『そらるさん。』

　　『我在听。』

　　『我想跟你结婚。』

　　『...你傻啊，明明早就是我老婆了。』

　　まふまふ听了只是在そらる怀裡咯咯笑着，在他身上撒娇似的蹭了又蹭，眉眼弯成一个好看的弧度。そらる看着看着也不知不觉笑了起来，他自己都不知道他有多爱这个人啊。

　　『——那我要娶そらるさん！』

　　『不要。』

　　『起码我没有嫌弃你这个三十岁的老头子ww』

　　『喂！』

-

　　洗完澡已经是凌晨时分，まふまふ早就在他怀裡睡着了。そらる正用电吹风帮那人吹乾头髮，他肆无忌惮地揉着那一头半干的黑髮，心情莫名的好。床单刚刚已经换过了，他又把空调调高了几度，把自己和まふまふ一齐塞进被窝，凑上去又闻了闻那人的髮香。

　　真好闻。

　　他可真美，そらる又这麼想着。

　　所以，他才為自己的这颗心，找到了一个鼓动的理由。

-

—

7

—

-

　　前夜的折腾导致他们一觉睡到了正午，そらる一脸懵地被まふまふ摇醒，才想起来他们今天还要出去玩。他坐起身给了まふまふ一个早安吻——或许已经是午安吻了，打着铪欠换掉睡衣，挪过去抱住恋人。

　　『身体没有不舒服吧？』

　　『没有！好饿啊，出去吃饭吗？——说起来只剩半天了誒！そらるさん都怪你呜呜...』

　　『你长得太好看了，我忍不住。』

　　『哇。そらるさん，我发现你不仅老，还是个老流氓。』

　　话说完两个人抱在一起傻笑了半天，そらる伸手使劲蹂乱他的毛，他反而凑上去送上一个亲亲。

　　『早安！』

　　『嗯。快点穿衣服出去吧，我也有点饿了。』そらる下床取下大衣披在身上，まふまふ光着腿就跑了过去，依旧给他围上那条围巾，熟练地係了个漂亮的结。『昨天实在抽不开身陪你，今天就把欠你的情人节补回来吧。』

　　まふまふ点点头，立刻笑得像个天使，そらる脆弱的小心臟差点被电出病来。他连忙搂着まふまふ把他按进怀裡，这样就看不见他的表情了。

　　然而此刻，まふまふ脸上的笑却带了点得逞之后的狡黠，そらる通红滚烫的耳根是怎麼回事？——哦，他才不知道。

　　『そらるさん——我说啊，』

　　『怎麼了？』

　　『我们去领养个男孩吧。你不是觉得小孩子很可爱吗，我又不能给你生。』

　　『然后再把他养成一个同性恋？』

　　『那又怎麼样啊。』他轻轻推开そらる，伸手捏捏他的脸，『你只要相信一件事就好。每个人都会是幸运的。如果那种事真的发生的话——他一定会遇到一个像你一样好的人，然后那个人会像你爱我一样，去爱他。』

　　『...』

　　『脸红什麼www好毁气氛啊你，多大的人了还害羞www』

　　『...答应你了，快点走吧。』

　　『はいはい—！』

　　外面的雪还在下，まふまふ揉了个雪球作势要扔进そらる衣领，他扯了扯围巾假装冷漠地走开，却也在不远处蹲下身，捧起一捧雪。那让他想到まふまふ以前漂染过的白髮，和今天的雪一样好看。

　　其实他早就知道まふまふ想领养孩子的事了，前些天那人不在时他接到一个电话，是福利院打来的，他自然而然就想到了。毕竟他们都经歷过那种日子，再怎麼将回忆润色，也还觉得是不快乐的日子。そらる甚至已经有点好奇自家恋人看中的会是一个什麼样的孩子，心裡泛起一股莫名的雀跞，这算是他要当爸爸了吗？

　　『你可真是像一个小孩子一样，让我有一种养你一辈子的衝动。』

　　『恭敬不如从命。』

-

　　『谁说现在是冬天呢？当你在我身旁时，我感到百花齐放，鸟唱蝉鸣。』

　　——夏洛蒂·勃朗特《简·爱》

-

—

——The end.——

-全篇大概字数 13000-

后记：车开着开着就爆字数啦！

　　我超喜欢这篇的，不知道你们是不是呢ww写了好久才肝完这两篇，我激动得甚至想出本子...算了我就想想。

　　私设很多，不知道為什麼我一开车就是老夫老妻的感觉xx总之看得开心就好，顺便祝大王生快，他永远三岁！说实话写到后面感觉有点まふそら的错觉，对，只是错觉。

　　学业越来越忙了，以后只会越来越低產，不过只要我还爱着ATR，我永远都產下去。真的很喜欢写东西，虽然赶deadline很痛苦（。）

　　观看感谢，给个评论唄（才不）

　　链接被吞请评论或私信我！


End file.
